wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Usos
The Usos are a Samoan American professional wrestling tag team consisting of identical twin brothers Jey and Jimmy Uso. They are currently signed to the WWE, where they perform on the Raw brand. They currently hold both the WWE and the Impact Tag Team Championships. Trained since childhood by their father Rikishi, the team debuted in WWE's developmental brand Florida Championship Wrestling in 2009, where they became FCW Florida Tag Team Champions. They were moved to the main roster the following year, and have gone on to be four-time tag team champions in WWE - capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship twice in 2014. They also held the titles under the freebird rule in 2016 alongside Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose as part of The Empire of Pain. Professional wrestling career 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2010)' 'Feud with The Hart Dynasty (2010–2011)' 'WWE Tag Team Championship pursuits (2011–2013)' 'WWE Tag Team Champions (2013–2015)' 'The Empire of Pain (2015–2016)' 'Post-draft struggles (2016–2017)' 'Return to Championship picture (2017–present)' In Wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **Double Uce (Double diving splash) **Double superkick – 2015–present *'Double-team signature moves' **''Alley-Uce'' (Pop-up Samoan drop) **Assisted hotshot **Backbreaker hold, diving elbow drop combination **Double back elbow followed by double elbow drop **Double headbutt drop **Jumping stomp to the back of the leg of an opponent held in a front facelock – 2016–present *'Individual finishing moves used by both' **''Samoan Splash'' (Diving splash) – adopted from their uncle Umaga **Superkick **Tequila Sunrise *'Individual signature moves used by both' **Back body drop **Back kick followed by an uppercut with theatrics **Diving headbutt **Double underhook suplex **Leaping shoulder block **Over the top rope suicide dive **Pop-up Samoan drop **Running hip attack to an opponent seated in the corner – adopted from their uncle Umaga **Spinning side slam **Stinger splash *'Jimmy's signature moves' **Float-over DDT **Full nelson bomb **Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent *'Jey's signature moves' **Northern Lights suplex **Running forearm smash to a cornered opponent, sometimes while performing a corkscrew *'Managers' **Naomi **Tamina *'Entrance themes' **"Get Up (Instrumental)" by Kevin Hart (May 24, 2010 – June 17, 2011) **"Aiga" by Jim Johnston (June 24, 2011 – September 6, 2016; used during the Siva Tau) **"Never Make It Without You (Instrumental)" by Fifth Floor (June 24, 2011 – October 19, 2011; used after the Siva Tau) **"So Close Now" by David Dallas (October 26, 2011 – August 28, 2017) **"Done With That" by CFO$ (September 4, 2017 – January 29, 2018) **'"Done With That (Day One Remix)"' by CFO$ featuring The Usos (January 30, 2018 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Tag Team of the Year (2014) **Ranked Jimmy No. 25 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 **Ranked Jey No. 26 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'WWE' **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times; current) – with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns (1)1 **Slammy Award (2 times) ***Tag Team of the Year (2014, 2015) 'Notes' *1 The Usos third reign as tag team champions was held alongside Ambrose and Reigns as part of The Empire of Pain under the freebird rule.